Mia Cara Tempesta
by TheUnicornGay
Summary: Varia era lo que podía llamarse... anormal. Era como siempre, el mismo desmadre, los mismos gritos, las mismas cosas volando. Sólo había algo raro y diferente, que el príncipe no estaba. Ni puñetera idea de que género y rating poner .
1. Chapter1 Boca del lobo Alias, despacho

Bueeeeno~~ Aquí estoy de nuevo asdasfa :'3.

El caso es que esta vez es un fic con caps~~ un B26, por supuesto LOL~ Y esto solo lo hago porque _AndyKnightwalker _dijo que debía intentarlo y así~ Pero seamos sinceras, esto de hacer caps no es lo mío D':

Por eso, si alguna vez va cogiendo un camino raro, lo siento~ Tampoco pretendo que sea largo, en realidad, no sé que hacer con él~.

Oh... le puse "Mia Cara Tempesta" _Mi Querida Tormenta _porque no sabía que poner y parece que el italiano está de moda en los títulos(?) xDD.

Asdasfasf~~

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano~._

Espero que os guste el primer cap~~ :'3.

* * *

Rodó sobre la cama un poco más, tapándose los oídos con la almohada dando la espalda a la ventana con la ventana corrida, dándole el sol en la espalda. Se hizo una bola, ignorando los malditos gritos que le iban a dejar sordo.

El día que Squalo se quedara afónico, ese día iba a hartarse a reír, y a hacer ruido, para restregárselo. Y que sufriera.

Se frotó los ojos, levantándose de mala gana de la cama y corriendo la cortina, con el pelo en la cara, sintiéndose ese estúpido príncipe, que por cierto; no estaba. Y era raro.

Caminó hasta la puerta aún en pijama y bostezando, despeinándose más de lo que estaba y jugando con las mangas del pijama, pensando en que estaría haciendo ahora Bel, aburrirse, quizás, o matando gente porque sí. Porque su sempai era predecible, pero si no estabas cerca de él no podías asegurar que debería estar haciendo.

Abrió la puerta con desgana, cambiando su expresión de sueño a la monótona antes de que el capitán de estrategia pudiera verle la cara. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le miró, sin esfuerzo, sin ganas, podría vivir sin ver esa cara de estresado que tenía el tiburón.

― ¿Qué quiere ahora, capitán? ¿Tengo qué recordarle qué hoy es mi día libre?

― El que tú solo te asignaste. Así que no vale. El jefe te llama, no ha comido, y los grititos del maricón de Lussuria le han despertado, ¿No aprecias tú vida? Entra en su despacho. ― _Como siempre, tan complicado de hacerse entender… _― Morirás lo más seguro.

― ¿Una nueva forma de pedir las cosas, capitán? Está bien… iré, ¿Me deja cambiarme o estará ahí todo el rato? Gracias~

Le cerró la puerta en las narices, tirándose sobre la cama de nuevo, mirando con flojera el armario. No quería ni estirarse a coger el uniforme, pero tenía que hacerlo.. ¿O podía ir con pijama? O con ropa normal…

No. Porque a la mínima que le viese Lussuria, le encerraría en su cuarto hasta que se cambiase, porque siempre, sieeempre hay que ir con el uniforme.

Refunfuñó e hizo un pequeño puchero sobre las sábanas, ¿Qué le pediría el jefe? ¿O tan solo se cansó de qué Squalo fuera el blanco a sus… digamos, "dardos" y como el irritable príncipe no estaba Fran debía ocupar su lugar? No, eso no, por favor.

Se arrastró hasta llegar al suelo y abrir el armario desde abajo. Agarró el uniforme desde abajo y estiró, tirando la ropa y la percha al suelo. Sin levantarse, cerró el armario y se vistió en el suelo mismo, dejando el pijama tirado por el suelo.

Se recogió el pelo en una mini coleta rápida y salió de su habitación, aún estaba dormido y le costaba caminar, por eso lo hacía levemente recostado en la pared. Y se durmió varias veces sobre ella, pero siempre había algún ruido que le despertaba, como si quisieran molestarle. Ah, claro, lo raro en Varia era, sobretodo, molestarse entre ellos, porque claro, eran una familia muy cariñosa y unida.

Fran soltó una risita histérica. Sarcástica, de burla, como fuera, dejando un claro "sí, ya, cariñosa y unida, ¿Puedo reírme ya?", simplemente para que la larga caminata hasta la puerta de su jefe no se hiciera tan tediosa. Últimamente estuvo viendo Dragon Ball Z en la tele, ese pasillo desde las habitaciones de los guardianes al despacho del jefe era más largo que el camino de la serpiente.

Pero por fin llegó. Y temía más que nada lo que le estuviese esperando dentro. Porque, tan solo imaginad… Xanxus, todo bien, como siempre, algo que podía soportar sin esfuerzo, pero ese Xanxus hoy ha sido despertado y no le han dado el desayuno. Y Fran se preguntaba, ¿Por qué necesariamente él?

Se paró enfrente de la puerta y la miró fijamente. Tomó aire y dio unos pasos para atrás, recostándose en una pared. Esa puerta directa a la muerte la abriría más tarde… aún no estaba preparado. Era su jefe y le tenía que respetar ―en realidad, le faltaban ganas, pero no quería verse muerto― y obedecerle por muy duro que fuera.

Se quedó 10 minutos mirando la puerta, pensando en la manera más perfecta de entrar, sin poner de malhumor ―si podía aumentarse― de su jefe. Hasta que una bala y una botella de vino rompieron el trozo de madera. _Mierda. _

Se levantó del suelo cuando la botella y la bala casi le daban en la cara y dio un suspiro de alivio, llevando su mano al pecho, "para notar la adrenalina".

― Hmm~ ¿Jefe? ¿Puedo entrar?

Xanxus hizo un ruido raro con la boca, puso los pies en la mesa de nuevo y tiró un poco el sillón para atrás, para estar más cómodo. Fran se lo tomó como un "sí, espera que pongo mi pose de jefe malo" y abrió la puerta, viendo el agujero que hizo la bala y explicándose como una botella de cristal pudo haber roto una puerta de madera.

Entró. Y sí, efectivamente se notaba en el estado físico de su jefe que estaba medio dormido y que no había comido nada. Diría malhumor, pero lo raro era que Xanxus no estuviera así. Se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una risita que sería el inicio de su muerte.

― ¿Quería algo, jefe?

― ¿Por qué crees que mande a ese inútil a buscarte, si no?

― …

― Solo voy a preguntártelo una vez. Contestas. Te vas más rápido de lo que has llegado.

― Vaale~.

Xanxus tardó en responder, entre otras cosas porque cogió otra botella de… no era vino, era un color raro y no quería saber lo que era… lo llamaremos bebida X y le dio un trago largo.

Abrió la boca.

― ¿Dónde está Belphegor?


	2. Chapter2 Reviviendo del ¿Mercadona?

****Aasdfckasfdflew Revieeeeeeeews *O* *monta party hard(?)*

Los contesto aquí porque me da pereza hacerlo al final 8'D. ¿Soy malota por ello? Asdkoasda~

_Franbel _aklasdasñd tiernaa~ 3 Gracias por leerlos. Y por molestarte y dejar review también adsasdas :'3.

_AndyKnightwalker _tú fuiste la que me llevó a hacer esto aksdaslkda :B y Ramón le dará vidilla(?) a la cosa también gracias a ti dasklasdsad LOOOL Belphegor actualmente está en paradero desconocido(?). Adloadaslda~ -/-.

_pinkus-pyon_ omfg~ gracias por leer y dejar el review *O* dñlasdlñasd~.

Muchas muuuuchas gracias~~ w.

Y omfg... a ver, por si las moscas, este capítulo se entiende mejor si has leído "De compras" aklsadasd~ Pero creo que con imaginárselo ya se entiende LOL. Como seaa~ Amo a Ramón(?) -/- y tenía que volverlo a sacar~ porque él es demasiado genial para... para... quedarse en las sombras con las fangirls 8'D.

Cha cha chaaaan~(?) *se apagan las luces(?)*

*se encienden de golpe* el primer cap no tenía título pero se me antojó ponerle a este y bueno, no vais a poder hacer nada en cuento a eso :'3.

*se apagan de nuevo* Cha cha chaaaan~.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla, jefe? Bel-sempai… él estaba en una misión, ¿No?

― Yo no le mandé a ninguna, basura. Habla.

Fran tragó saliva. Miró por toda la habitación, intentando buscar una salida estúpida a esa pregunta. Era Xanxus, daba miedo, pero Bel le dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie. Y él se lo prometió ―se lo hizo prometer, pero era lo mismo―. Le prometió que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Y pensaba aguantar todo lo que pudiera.

Aunque realmente, tampoco tenía ni idea de donde se había ido exactamente.

― No lo sé, jefe. ― Se cruzo los brazos, nervioso. Mas no lo demostraba. Bromearía, pero moriría ahí mismo. Y no quería. ―¿Puedo irme?

Xanxus gruñó, observándole y haciendo un movimiento brusco para bajar los pies de la mesa. Bebió otro trago. _Se desmayará, o caerá muerto si toma tantos tragos largos y seguidos. Nos quedamos sin jefe._

― Piérdete. Cuando sepas algo de ese maldito inútil, ven.

Era demasiado bonito como para creerlo. Pero el del gorro de rana tan solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su habitación. Esperen, ¿Y el desayuno?

¿Los cocineros se habían puesto en huelga o qué pasaba? Ni un solo ruido, TODO era silencio. No había ni mosca en la Sede que lo rompiera.

Suspiró de mala gana y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió el frigorífico al ver que no había nadie cocinando y cogió cualquier cosa para llevársela a la habitación, se hizo un vaso de leche.

Subió despacio a la habitación para no derramar nada. Abrió la puerta milagrosamente con una mano y dejó las cosas sobre la mesita, tirándose de nuevo sobre la cama. Suspiró maldiciendo a ese príncipe idiota que le metía en tantos problemas, ¿Dónde estaría ahora?

Estiró el brazo para coger una galleta, las había puesto cerca del vaso de leche en la mesita y no alcanzaba. Frunció el ceño. Se cogió del mueble para acercarse más con impulso hasta llegar, coger una galleta y darle un pequeño mordisco. Las había cocinado Levi para San Valentín, y se las dio al jefe. Extrañamente, no las tiró por la ventana, tan solo nunca se las comió. Y Fran quería asegurarse si eran… comestibles.

Aunque sería raro pensar que Levi no se esforzó ni hizo caso de Lussuria y los cocineros que le ayudaban a hacerlas. Al fin y al cabo, eran galletas para su querido jefe y bueno, el trueno las había hecho con especial amor. Sería bonito pensar que Xanxus lo notó en sus ojos y por eso no las mandó a la mierda, pero demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Se tomó el vaso de leche y, tras comprobar que estaban decentes, se comió dos o tres galletas. No le daría el gusto al jefe de acabarse todo su regalo de… enamorado. Aún así, esa noche, Squalo le dio el mejor… diremos regalo, que Xanxus podría tener.

Suspiró y se hizo una bolita en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Quien sabe en qué pensaba, o si realmente pensaba en algo, o si ya se había vuelto a dormir. Pasó días aburridos en la mansión, pero ninguno como este. No estaba Bel para joderle, y era el único al que era divertido o no lo mataba. Porque Squalo le partiría en pedacitos, Lussuria solo reiría, Xanxus… ¿Hace falta decirlo? Ni lo iba a intentar, y bueno… Levi, sería igual de aburrido que estar aquí.

Se abrió la puerta de repente, haciendo que la ranita se incorporara bruscamente. Miró al sujeto que estaba en la puerta, sonriendo y con los brazos cruzados. Suspiró, nada interesante.

Cabía aclarar que un hombre del escuadrón de Levi había desaparecido hace un tiempo, estaba y, en teoría, está en paradero desconocido. Al enterarse Lussuria llamó corriendo a la policía ―¿Irónico?― para que lo encontraran, pero pasaron los meses y los meses y aún no lo encontraron. Se dice que se perdió en un supermercado, algunos dicen en un Mercadona, y que estaba acompañado por dos conocidos de Levi A Than, pero nadie los ha contactado.

Porque eran muy tontos.

― Oh, Ramón-san~ ¿Qué, consiguió alguna novia? Te veo mejor aspecto.

― Claro. Después de eso me convertí en Porn Star y bueno, me hice rico. DESPUÉS DE QUE ME DEJARÁIS EN EL PUTO MERCADONA A MERCERD DE TANTAS MALDITAS MUJERES.

― Estás algo perturbado barra traumatizado con eso, ¿No?

― No, para nada. ¿Acaso lo parece?

― No, tranquilo, mientes bastante bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio de parte de los dos. Bueno, en realidad era Ramón quien no sabía o no quería decir nada. Fran estaba agradecido por ello. Extrañaba a alguien y no estaba en sus mejores días.

―Y… ¿Dónde está Belphegor? O bueno, ¿Bel-sama?

_Maldición._

No estaba especialmente de buen humor, Fran. Pero al menos podía ser sarcástico y mantener su tono de voz digamos "normal" antes de escuchar esa pregunta. Al parecer a la gente le gustaba recordarle en la cara que no sabía dónde estaba Bel y que estaba estúpidamente preocupado.

¿Por qué? Porque ese príncipe no tiene sentido de la orientación, es un idiota y no puede hacer nada solo pese a ser todo un adulto. _Físicamente, porque mentalmente es un adolescente. _

― No sé. ― Respondió seco.

Ramón se acercó a una silla y se sentó, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y mirando a Fran fijamente. Sonriendo divertido, está situación le gustaba.

Fran se levantó a coger otra galleta, ignorando el hecho de que ese ex miembro del escuadrón de Levi se hubiera metido en su cuarto cual acosador y se hubiera sentado en una silla de su habitación como si fuera la suya. No eran cosas primordiales ahora y Fran no quería perder el tiempo.

― Yo sí lo sé.

_Con esas cosas no se juega. _

Se giró y le miró con desinterés. Aparente, por supuesto. Porque en realidad quería saber de que hablaba, si lo que decía era verdad y bueno, él no iba a salir de su habitación hasta que lo dijera. Y si lo pensaba hacer, lo mataría en el mismo instante en que levantara el culo de la silla.

― ¿Qué es lo qué sabes? ¿El lugar donde se encuentra Bel-sempai?

― Sí, eso mismo.


	3. Chapter3 ¿Sentimientos? O algo así

¿Tardé mucho? Aaslkdasda~ ¡Pero es justificable! ;A; Esta personita aquí presente(?) no tenía inspiración -quiero tener alguien que me inspire a escribir, una musa o así, está de moda(?)- y estaba plof~ -oseasé, deprimida y pachucha(?)- entre los últimos caps del manga y mi vida en sí(?) jkadnfaskld que tenía miedo de que me saliera todo emo y eso~ è_e...

Y aún no aparece Bel jkasdlklkasd este cap es algo más largo *-*~ pero realmente no sé como hacerle aparecer -no sé como decirle a Fran que es el esclavo sersual de Ramón(?) okno kajfnla xDD- y eso... ;A; gomen, gomen~ ya vemos que acabo el fic con Fran machacándose a pensamientos(?)**  
**

Antes de que se me olvide, contesto reviews~ :33

_Franbel_: Aadfkajlsfda~~ Ramón es amado por todas(?) xDD pero a veces te saca de las casillas ;A; -lo digo yo, que escribo de él xDD- gracias por pasarte~:33.

_pinkus-pyon_: Ese fic tuvo mucha audiencia(?)~~ xDD Nah, nah~ pues aquí está, espero que lo disfrutes~kldafnsa~ y gracias~ 8'D.

_lala_: Afslakfa~ Gracias~ :'3.

_berufruan_: Omfg~ cuanto fangirleo kzldfnasd xDD~ Vamos~ ya está aquí el cap~ gracias, gracias~.

_Bellsenpai_: Omfg, ¿En serio? Afkasadas~ entonces siento que lo estropee ;A;(?). Ok, no, pero realmente ver a Fran así es raro LOL~. Igualmente, gracias~ :'3.

Enjoy~.

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

― Ramón-san… ¿Podrías, ya sabes…, repetir?

― ¿Sé dónde está ese molesto principito?

Fran cogió otra galleta y se la comió, lo bueno de que estaban buenas eran que no se acababan. Y Fran no se preguntaba eso exactamente. No ahora. Tenía mejores cosas que cuestionarse a sí mismo, como por ejemplo ¿Por qué sabía Ramón dónde estaba Bel y él, su rana, no tenía la mínima idea?

Empezó a cuestionarse mirar a Ramón con otros ojos. Y no especialmente buenos.

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ― Preguntó.

― ¿Cuántos años decías que tenías? No le puedo dar cierta información a… pequeños~.

Y ahí fue cuando Fran aprendió a… ¿No meterse con subordinados qué después de unos meses puedan ser tan… terribles? Oh, claro que lo aprendió, pero, ¿Desde cuándo él emplea lo aprendido?

― Oe, Ramón-san, contest-

― ¡Ohh~~! ― Interrumpió una voz chillona y femenina, canturreando mientras entraba en la habitación con una notable sonrisa en el rostro. ― Fran-chan, ¿Tienes invitados~?

Ramón volteo medio cuerpo para dedicarle una dulce sonrisa al brillante sol de los Varia, Lussuria soltó una risita modesta.

― Buenas, Lussuria-san. Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo ha estado?

― Luss-san no te reconocerá, no fuiste tan importante en la Sede.

― Soy Ramón. Uno del escuadrón del trueno, quizás Levi A Than-sama me recuerde.

― Gomen, gomen~ No puedo recordarte, Ramón-chan~ Pero puedes ir a ver a Levi~.

Ramón soltó una pequeña risita, pareciendo amable y tranquilo. Asintió con la cabeza y salió junto con Lussuria de la habitación. Dejando a Fran de nuevo solo.

Y juró que ese día no iba a salir de ahí. Por mucho que le rogasen. Entre otras cosas porque se lo pasaría pensando en lo que dijo Ramón, tenía sus ideas, pero se esforzaba para despojarlas. Porque no le beneficiaba pensar en ellas, ni a él ni a su amor como rana.

Tenía el teléfono móvil en las manos, estaba hecho una bolita de nuevo sobre la cama. No dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, a la espera de un mensaje o una estúpida llamada, porque sabía que se había llevado el móvil. Lo sabía porque siempre lo hacía, y siempre le mandaba cosas como "Ya llegué al lugar de la misión, estúpida rana, ¿Me echas de menos~?".

Quizás era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Porque no le gustaba sentirse así. Porque Ramón dijo todo se esa forma añadiendo que no sabía dónde estaba Bel y todo. Ese era el resultado. Un Fran que daba asco.

_¿Un baño? _

Sería lo mejor, quería despejarse un poco. Ahora solo rogaría porque no estuviese ocupado, porque no estuviesen cagando y porque no dejaran la peste.

Cogió una toalla de su armario y su jabón y esponja personal. No quería bañarse con lo mismo que Levi habría tocado con sus manos… que a saber cómo se desahogaba por el romance de Squalo y el jefe.

Se imaginaba cosas asquerosas. Y con más razón ahora quería un maldito baño.

Se puso la toalla sobre la nuca, el jabón y esponja los llevaba sobre los brazos. Y empezó a correr, el baño estaba a unos tres pasillos de su habitación y no quería que nadie entrase antes que él. Quizás le pediría al jefe unos baños personales, al fin y al cabo hay mucha gente en la mansión para solo dos baños, y uno era tan sólo para subordinados.

Y siguió pensando en él. En el estúpido príncipe que se interponía en cada maldito pensamiento que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. En su sempai. Aquel que le preocupaba como completo idiota. _Belphegor, para otros._

Pensaba mucho. Y se comía la cabeza el doble. Pero aún así, nunca cambiaba de expresión ―no delante de nadie, estando solo él podía hacer lo que se le diera la reverenda gana―. Vamos, era Fran, y era especialmente conocido por eso, ¿No? Y por ser uno de los tres ilusionistas que consiguen engañar a Vindice, pero eso viene a ser secundario.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta del baño. La miró unos segundos, sin hacer nada, sin moverse siquiera, solo respirando. Pensando, o fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviese pensando. ¿Eran estas las cosas qué decían las novelas de Lussuria respecto "estar enamorado"? ¿Preocuparte por esa persona? ¿No haces lo mismo cuando simplemente le tienes afecto a alguien? ¿Alguien a quién tan solo aprecias aparecer de la nada en tú cabeza? _No. _

Pero, aún así, ni él ni Belphegor podían estar enamorados. Si le preguntas un por qué, simplemente diría que porque es imposible. Porque no les pega. Porque no se imagina ni a él ni a su sempai babeando por alguien. Pero, en el fondo de esa respuesta, se encuentra algo mucho más profundo. Que no dirá. Pero que él sabe y Bel supone, y aunque no es importante, es suficiente.

Suspiró sin ganas. Y abrió la puerta. Tiró el jabón y la esponja dentro de la bañera y la toalla la dejó sobre un taburete. Junto a la ropa que se fue quitando.

Se miró a un espejo que se interpuso en su camino, mirando fijamente su reflejo, sin ninguna expresión ni una mueca que dijera nada. No era él. No estaba siendo él. Parecía un idiota sin remedio. Un idiota enamorado. Estaba atontado, no podía reaccionar y tampoco sabía como hacerlo cuando apareció Ramón y le dijo eso.

Es que no lo entendía. No entendía nada. ¿Por qué Ramón sabía dónde estaba? ¿Por qué cuando le miraba le veía tan culpable y sospechoso? Esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era la que le hacía sospechar. Quizás porque por muy poderoso e ilusionista que fuera no podía sonreír así. Su boca no podía abrirse en una sonrisa y mucho menos se ensanchaba mucho. Lo justo. Porque podía sonreír de esa manera y sonar tan sospechoso, por eso le culpaba.

_Es raro. Yo. Él. Sempai… todo, ¿No? Es que… ¿Alguna vez fue normal?_

Suspiró con desgana y se metió en la bañera. Se quedó de pie, mirando hacia el techo mientras encendía el agua y la ponía fría sin mirar. Le gustaba fría. Y le gustaba más reflexionar mientras las gotas de agua le golpeaban el cuerpo desnudo.

Pero no podía. Era tan difícil con los gritos que había al otro lado de la puerta que resultaba casi imposible. No prestaba atención. Pero, ¿Tenían que hacer tanto ruido? Se escuchaba aún cuando no tenías los oídos atentos y… vaya si molestaba. Estaba acostumbrado pero aún así no le gustaba, no era bueno, era joven aún para quedarse sordo y necesitaba un oído fino o, digamos, decente para trabajar.

Cerró los ojos y se sentó en la bañera, aprovechando que era grande. Se hizo una bolita abrazándose a él mismo. Se sentía tan estúpido y masoquista…

Y sabía la razón. Oh, vamos… ¡Claro que la sabía! Es más; era el único. Porque por mucho ego que tuviese el príncipe, nunca se creería que la rana realmente estaba así por su culpa, por su ausencia. En realidad, por mucho que riese y alardeara o tratara de colegiala a Fran, nunca, nunca, se lo acabaría de creer.

Si fuera al revés, que Belphegor estuviera así por él, tampoco se lo creería. Sinceramente, porque suena imposible. No especialmente como un "sueño" o así, porque por muy asesino y inmutable que fuera, estaba viviendo como se sentía y no era precisamente bien, y porque le tenía cariño a su sempai, no quería que pasara por lo mismo

Pero, a saber si ya lo pasó. O si lo está pasando ahora. Porque quizás está pensando en él, quizás se lo está imaginando, quizás se ríe cuando lo hace.


	4. Chapter4 Algo inesperado

Vais a matarme por la tardanza~ ;w; Realmente lo tenía hace bastante, pero no lo "retoqué" o acabé hasta hace unos días y ahora es cuando tengo un poco de tiempo libre xDU.

En fin, hemos adelantado un poco~ Pero Fran se vuelve a dar la comida de cerebro durante gran parte de capítulo Y.. hm~ espero que os guste ;w;

**Franbel**: Ramon is the king in this story(?) È_E. Ramón, the pornstar. *se pega* Ok, no nkdjflansda xD Ahí estamos èwe en realidad, si he metido a Ramón en el fic es por algo~ pero eso ya se verá... ya que ni yo lo sé todavía xD

**berufruan**: Ramón es malo, PERO SERSY(?). Así que se le perdona todo LOOOL Afsasafl la gente se alegra de ver mis caps -/- ¿Dónde estará Bel~?

**Andy Knightwalker**: Te eché de menos(?). Quien sabe~ èwe Pero shh~ eso es secreto(?). Aunque creo que se menciona algo en el cap~ ¿O quizás no? SHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHIS HISHIS-*se ahoga(?)*

**kizunairo**: Afafkalfasdkld ;_;~ Me ha hecho muy feliz que comentases, muchas gracias~ *-* No, Ramón no sale en el manga/anime. A él lo cree yo, al principio iba a ser un mísero subordinado y plebeyo inútil pero mira, le he cogido cariño -3-.

Gracias por leer y perder el tiempo comentando :3

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **Algo inesperado.

Fueron 30 minutos de baño que en realidad parecieron horas. Fran sumido a sus pensamientos perdiendo completamente la noción del tiempo. Aunque, realmente, no sabía en que había perdido el tiempo.

¿Pensando? Quizás, pero, ¿Por qué no soñando? Soñando que Ramón no estaba aquí y que todas esas indirectas que le había mandado eran puras mentiras. Que Bel estaba en una misión y no dándole el lujo -podríamos decirlo así- a Ramón de estar con él.

Pero, igualmente. Quería pensar que Belphegor no era TAN importante en su vida como para pasarlo mal por algo así. Pero, ¿Cómo entonces le había podido afectar tanto unas simples indirectas como esas? Fran no era tonto, no era un crío y entendía las cosas. No hacía falta enseñarle con manzanas que Ramón le quería enfadar y ponerle celoso, pero, ¿Por qué?

Una maldita llamada para aclarar las dudas, para gritar un poco y desahogarse. Una maldita llamada del príncipe para que le dijera que había matado a mucha gente y estaba feliz de ver tanta sangre, que le dijera "Sé que me echas de menos. Oh, vamos, ¿Sería posible no extrañar a un príncipe?" seguido de un "enseguida estoy ahí, rana~.", ¿Era tanto pedir? Pues a ojos de los demás sí.

Odiaba ser tan dependiente de Belphegor. De alguna manera, necesitaba su atención para vivir, para burlarse de lo demás, de él mismo y de, sobretodo, Bel. Ya fueran gritos, cuchillazos o sonrisas sádicas, caricias y besos, igual. Y llamadle masoquista, pero le daba igual.

Y, mientras se secaba el cuerpo y se vestía, seguía preguntándose internamente sobre este sentimiento. Sobre las tonterías que se le cruzaban por la cabeza y sobre… nada más.

Salió del baño con una pequeña toalla en los hombros, vestido sin el uniforme, con ropa de, digamos, estar por casa.

―Oe, Fran.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Levi. Suspiró resignado. El otro gruñó.

―¿Qué quiere, Levi-san? ¿El jefe no le quiere cerca?

―No, no es eso. ― Murmuró. Si no fuera porque Fran tenía el oído fino, no lo hubiera escuchado. ―¿Cómo qué Ramón llegó a la Sede? Dice que lo sabes.

―Digamos que Ramón-san es un acosador. ¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Lo echaba de menos? ― Preguntó, falsamente enternecido.

―…. Mejor dicho, es todo lo contrario. Ramón cumplía las misiones a la perfecciones y era obediente, pero se metía en bastantes problemas.

¿Por qué esto se le hacía como si a través de esta conversación empezara un drama? Él no consideraba a Ramón como el malo malísimo, ni como su enemigo a muerte. Simplemente Ramón le estorbaba. Como estorbaban las víctimas que el jefe le mandaba a matar. Como estorbaba una mosca o cualquier cosa que alterara su vida –realmente, poco puede alterar una mosca, a no ser que te pases la vida intentando matarla. Que no es el caso- o el momento.

Pero en fin. Levi se quedó contando una no tan pequeña historia a la que Fran fue perdiendo el hilo hasta perderse completamente y solo quedándose mirando al guardián del rayo, que estaba concentrado hablando. Asintiendo a veces con la cabeza como si lo entendiera y poco más.

―Hm… sí, Levi-san. Todo muy interesante pero me temo qu-….

―… siempre estuvo muy pendiente de Bel. Desde que era pequeño, ya que Ramón llevaba ya su tiempo aquí. Que un niño se uniera a Varia le pareció extraño e interesante. ― Fue lo que escuchó después de todo el "blablablabla" y por lo que no pudo acabar la frase.

―¿Desde tan joven y Bel-sempai ya ligaba? Impresionante~.

Levi a Than le miró como diciendo "sí, muy gracioso todo. Pero soy yo quien tiene que pagar castigos, y curar heridas -las de Ramón, obvio- por los tantos intentos de violaciones". Fran soltó un intento de sonrisa sarcástica, que se quedó en una extraña y deforme mueca.

―Pero en fin, gracias por toda la historia y adiós. Tengo cosas que hacer. ― Dijo con su característico tono de voz, ya tan conocido por el rayo de los Varia. ― Y dígale a Ramón-san que soy feliz sin que se acerque a mí, por favor.

Salió de ahí tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaron y desapareció de ese pasillo de la mansión, encerrándose de nuevo en su habitación. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, soltando un sonido de histeria. Por su cabeza se cruzaban 100 veces por segundo pensamientos que le iban a machacar poco a poco, aún siendo Fran. Si te tocan un punto débil, estás acabado. Y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, Belphegor era uno.

Entonces, lo que pensaba de Ramón no eran imaginaciones suyas completamente.

Aunque en cierto modo, era entendible. Cualquiera quisiera acosar a Bel, y más siendo pequeño y adolescente, se lo imaginaba de una forma que, siendo sincero, él tampoco podría resistirse.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama y que se quedó mirando el techo. Aburrido, intentando no pensar.

[….]

―Nee~ ¡Fran-chan! ― Gritó Luss con su típico tono de voz. Mientras golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de la niebla para que bajase a cenar.

Espera, ¿Cenar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Pero, aún así, no tenía hambre y no tenía la mínima intención de abrir la puerta.

Seguía acurrucado en la cama envuelto por la manta abrazando a la almohada. No se molestó ni en abrir los ojos e intentaba ignorara las diferentes voces y los diversos gritos y golpes que le esperarían si abría esa bendita puerta.

Luego se unieron el capitán Squalo y algunos subordinados. A los que ignoró, por supuesto.

Pero que no se pusiera a gritar como lo estaban haciendo ellos no quería decir que no le estuvieran enfadando. Pero se esforzaba para no aparentarlo. Porque era él, y él no podía cambiar de expresión, no podía gritar ni llorar delante de nadie cuando lo necesitaba. Porque si se podía decir que tenía a alguien, era a Bel. Y no estaba.

¿Cuándo empezó la gente a verle como un muñeco? Que todo estaba bien, por todos los golpes que le dieran, que siempre tiene la misma cara, que nunca cambiaba.

Aunque a él no le importaran las personas, o lo que pensaran o dijeran de él. Incluso la niebla tiene un límite, la niebla escampa, la niebla también desaparece y se esfuma. Y él no lo había podido hacer. Le estaban reprimiendo.

Hablaba de esas cosas, cuando podía, con Bel. Sus conversaciones también podían volverse normales hasta siendo ellos, extrañamente y aunque ni ellos se lo creían.

Chasqueó los dientes. Apretó el móvil que aún estaba entre sus manos haciéndose daño en ellas. Hasta que del aparato salió una relajante y profunda música en japonés, al escucharla, Fran sentía que se limpiaba por dentro. Aceptó la llamada sin mirar la pantalla y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Suspiró.

―¿Fran?


End file.
